Measure of Heroics: The Nazis
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: 2 of 3. Indy's gotten his message loud and clear. Now, it's time for him to go and find something he gave up long ago. But will his quest be interrupted by the Nazis, seeking a famous coveted artefact? Indy/Marion.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

 **Chapter 1: The Return**

 **Patan, Nepal, 1933**

Down he went. Marion Ravenwood smiled and tossed back another shot. This arrogant ass was twice her size but he still went down as easily as anybody else. Marion stood up, gathering her winnings, grinning to herself. Even as she collected the money, she knew Abner would just take it all when he got back.

Marion raised her voice and called out, sending them all out. She counted the money as they all filed out. Marion took a deep breath and pushed her money into her pockets. Her winnings always went to Abner's expeditions. He always found every dollar she made, no matter where she hid it.

There wasn't a real lot she could do about it. She could only pack up and crawl into bed. Marion moved to do just that when she heard a voice behind her. And it was a voice she knew well.

'Hello Marion.'

Marion spun around. Just as she thought. Standing in the doorway, slowly walking in, was the first and only man she gave her heart to. Marion smiled, acting happy to see him, and stepped forward, dusting her hands off.

'Indiana Jones,' she said. 'Always knew someday you'd come back through my door. Something made it inevitable. So what are you doing in Nepal?'

Marion saw something twitch in Indy's face. It was almost "I should be so lucky". He said, 'If you had to hazard a guess, what would you say?'

Marion watched him turn his head away, looking around the place. She took her opportunity and swung, punching him square in the jaw. 'I'd say I learned to hate you in the past seven years.'

Indy nodded to himself as if he'd been expecting it. 'Do you?'

Marion drew back. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Indy smiled tightly and stepped towards her. 'You're mad as all hell at me but you don't hate me.'

Marion glared at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and Indy's smell was invading her senses. He was too close. She wanted to kiss him, let him take her into his arms. But he left her. The bastard wasn't getting in that easy.

And she wasn't that easy.

Marion turned on her heel, grabbing a tray and starting to clean up the dirty glasses. 'If you're looking for Abner, he's gone to Kathmandu. I don't expect him back for a few days.'

'Good.' Indy leaned against the bar. 'He'll only get in my face a whole lot. I'm not here to talk to him. I wanted to see you.'

Marion scoffed. 'I bet! Get out!'

'Only if you mean that,' Indy said. 'If you do, I'll go and you'll never see me again.'

'I mean it,' Marion said. At the same time, her stomach was churning. She could tell that he meant it. Far be it for her to admit it, but she didn't really want him to walk out of her life forever.

Indy chuckled. 'See, I'd believe that…if it weren't for one little thing.'

Marion looked at him as she brought a tray of dirty glasses over to the bar. 'Yeah? What's that?'

'Well, I told you about Nick. The guys he answers to weren't too happy with where we were going.' Indy set something on the bar.

Marion looked. It was a handful of small journals, held together by a rubber band. 'How do you mean "where we were going"?'

Indy smiled bitterly. 'When I left you, I was unknowingly following a pattern. But, with us, something went wrong with it. The big guns decided to teach me a lesson by showing me these guys.' He tapped the journals.

Marion picked up the pile and turned it over in her hands. She had heard of Nick, of course. He was one of Indy's closest friends and responsible for the whole of reality. It was just a mystery as to why he'd taken an interest in Indy. 'How do you know they weren't just dreams? Because Nick said so?'

'Well, that and I checked,' Indy said. 'I found historical evidence of all the guys that they showed me. They actually existed. It went from just after I left you until part-way through last year. I wrote it all down.'

'What for?' Marion asked.

'You read them and see.'

Before Marion could stop him, Indy leaned over and kissed her cheek. He grinned when he saw the indignant look on her face. Then he turned and started walking out, pulling a larger book out of his pack and leaving it on the bar as he passed it. Marion watched him go, shocked.

The nerve of that bastard!

'I'll be back in a day or so, freckles.' And then he had to go and use his old pet name for her. Indy stopped as he opened the door. 'You read those. I think you'll find them interesting. I sure as hell did.' That said he walked out, letting the door swing closed behind him and leaving her staring at the door, gawking.

As soon as she heard the door hit its frame, she snapped out of it. 'You bastard!'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Justification**

Marion was not going to read them. She would not read them. It was just a trick. Indy just wanted to get in again. What for, she had no idea, but that's all it was. Marion ignored the voice in her head that said that wasn't Indy's style.

Still, she was curious. What was written in his journals? What did Indy want her to look at? What was he leaving her hanging over? Her fingers itched to pick up the books and read. That, actually, was why she hadn't burned them as soon as Indy left.

Well, if she didn't read them, she wouldn't sleep. She'd just lay awake, tossing and turning as she obsessed over them. The longer they sat there, the bigger they seemed to get. Marion reached out and picked up the pile. She pulled the rubber band from around the journals and opened the first one.

Indy had personalised these. As he wrote, he'd expressed confusion. Why was he dreaming about there guys? Who were they? They all started off as bastards and then found their human decency after reality came and slapped them in the face. It wasn't until the second one that Indy understood that they were all real.

The Holy Children? What the hell? Marion was as confused as Indy had been about that one. Though, she did think it was funny that Adeola Kawar had taken full possession of the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra. Abner would never find it.

Marion noticed the pattern. All of these guys did something stupid, started fighting for the right reasons, had a Holy Child and then, if they had been exposed to the paranormal, they and their wives were immortalised.

There was something else she noticed. Indy's handwriting became unsteady, as if his hand shook and refused to still, whenever one of the wives was in danger of dying by impalement, illness or otherwise. And no matter how much she tried to ignore it, her mind loudly insisted that his hand shook because he was imagining her being in that situation…and it terrified him.

Finally, she finished the journals and went to the bigger book. Inside there were enough photos, sketches and articles to convince her. It was the absolute proof that these people had existed.

~IJ~

Indy knew how stubborn his Marion was, so he waited until the following night before he came back. He'd give her all the time in the world if he had to. He knew she'd read them because when he walked back into _the_ _Raven_ , she was sitting on the bar with the books beside her. She turned her head and watched him approach her. Indy leaned on the bar next to her.

'Why you?' Marion asked. 'Why did these higher powers want you, of all people, to see this stuff?'

Indy shook his head. This was the hard part. 'I still don't really understand. But, apparently it has something to do with my commitment issues.'

Marion barked out an angry laugh and jumped down from the bar, turning away from him. She knew exactly what that was all about. She'd been the one on the receiving end of it. And Indy regretted that. He'd been young and stupid. He probably still was. Marion sighed heavily. Indy knew what was coming and he hung his head. Sure enough, Marion asked, 'Why do you even have commitment issues?'

Indy had been dreading that question ever since he started looking for her. Now, he had to answer it. No excuses this time. No trying to justify himself. Just as it was. 'I loved my mother and she died. My father basically ignored me my whole life. When I was a kid, my first crush ended with me booted out of a palace because I was eight and no one told me "look but don't touch". My first actual relationship was with a woman who didn't take me seriously. And…I was engaged once. She died.'

Indy shook his head. He swore he felt Marion's gaze on his face.

~IJ~

Marion looked at Indy. She could hear what he wasn't saying. Everyone he ever got close to left him in one way or another. God, that'd plant commitment issues in anyone. He'd thought there was no point getting that close and, if he did, he became terrified that they'd leave him.

So he went first.

Marion didn't know how she could hate him for that. With a shock, she realised that she never hated him. Indy had been right. She'd just been mad at him. Come to think of it…

Marion wrapped her fingers around Indy's hand. He looked up at her. There was a faint glimmer of hope that she could see in his eyes. He seemed to be silently begging her for forgiveness.

'I'm still mad at you, Jones,' Marion said.

~IJ~

Marion was still mad at him. Indy hadn't expected anything less, but this was more than he could have hoped for. Marion's hand was curled under his collar as he sat on the floor by her bed. She slept peacefully, curled up under a threadbare blanket. Indy wanted to climb into the bed with her but he knew he'd been gone from her too long for that.

~IJ~

Marion walked around the Raven, setting up before she opened the doors. It was okay, though. No one would come in until after the work day was through. As for Indy, he was sitting on the bar. There was a thoughtful expression on his face. Well…part thoughtful, part angry.

'How long's Abner gonna be away for?' He finally asked.

Marion discreetly smirked to herself. Oh, he was angry at Abner for something. That was sure to be one hell of a shouting match. Marion shrugged. 'I don't know. Abner's absences when he goes to Kathmandu are unpredictable.'

Indy was silent for a moment. 'Does he go a lot?'

Marion paused. Come to think of it…'He does, yeah.' She glanced over her shoulder at Indy.

Indy had his head tipped back. 'I wonder…is Abner really going to Kathmandu or is that just a cover story?'

That was a point. Marion heard the telegram machine going upstairs and headed up, but she continued thinking about it. Abner did go to Kathmandu a hell of a lot. But what if Indy was right? What if he wasn't there? Then what was he doing?

Marion pulled the telegram out of the machine. It was from Abner. Marion quickly checked where it was coming from. Huh. Longitude and latitude…that wasn't even close to Kathmandu. Indy was right. Kind of stupid that she'd never noticed it before. Marion looked at the message.

 _Conference finished. Stop. Will arrive this evening. Stop. Close bar early. Stop._

Marion smiled. Time that Abner answered for himself. She walked downstairs to show Indy the telegram.

~IJ

Abner was relieved to be back home. He'd finally shaken those bastards. No risk to Marion now. Abner walked into the _Raven_ and he was about to call out to his daughter when he was interrupted.

'Took you long enough.'

Abner spun around. Sitting on the bar, casual as could be complete with a leg hanging over the edge, was Henry Jones Junior. Abner felt anger rise up in him. He'd said he'd come for Marion and somehow he'd managed to track her down to this little dive. But if Henry thought Abner was going to give his daughter up, he had another think coming.

Besides, Marion believed she hated him nowadays. Abner could see that the opposite was true but as long as she thought that, it was fine. There was little to worry about. Henry hopped down from the bar.

'Henry, what the hell are you doing in Nepal?' Abner demanded.

'I said I'd come back for Marion.' Henry shrugged. 'Here I am. Now, why the hell have you kept her so close for seven years?'

'That was your fault!' Abner insisted. 'You took her innocence and broke her.'

Henry scoffed. 'Marion's a lot of things, Abner, but broken sure ain't one of them. She's as strong as she was in 1926. I was one sour relationship. I've had so many of those I can't count.'

'She was a child!' Abner insisted.

Indy glared at him. 'For God's sake, when I was seventeen I had an affair with a woman _twenty_ years older than me! It never ruined my life.'

~IJ~

Marion hadn't been expecting to hear all of this when she hid at the top of the stairs. Indy had a similar affair when he was that age and all it was to him was…what? A learning curve? That meant that was all it should've been to her too.

And Indy had told Abner that he would come for her? That meant Abner had moved them to this backwater dive for no reason other than to try and hide from Indy. Stupid old man. No one could hide from Indy. Just like no one could hide from all those guys who came before him.

Marion heard the distinct sound of a hand slamming down on wood and then Abner state in a harsh voice, 'I have enough to deal with without you hanging around here, Henry!'

Now that was interesting. Marion stood up and started walking down the stairs.

'Oh really?' Indy's voice was cool. 'Like what?'

Marion stepped into view. 'Yeah, dad. What do you mean?'

Abner drew back. Indy turned slightly and grinned. Marion walked over and stood next to Indy. Abner's jaw snapped shut and he looked at her. 'This subject is closed.' He glared at Indy. 'Jones, I want you out of here within the next ten minutes.'

'That's too bad,' Marion said. 'Because I want him to stay.'

Indy smirked. Marion took Indy's hand and led him upstairs. As they went, she noticed her father standing there, jaw hanging open.

~IJ~

Marion laid on her bed. Indy was sitting by it again. His head was tilted forward as she played with the hairs at the nape of Indy's neck. He'd discarded his fedora onto her bedside table. Marion had been thinking about it.

'Why were those guys shown to you, do you think?' she asked.

'Hm?' Indy asked. 'You mean Kamau and the rest of them?'

'Yeah. I mean I understand that they were trying to get a point across, but why use those guys in particular?'

'I figure that it's because I've got more in common with them than anyone should be comfortable with.'

'You think you're gonna become immortal?' Marion asked.

'I'm afraid of it,' Indy said. 'Why? What are you thinking?'

Marion was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. 'I noticed that all of them had to deal with an antagonistic body. Maybe you will too.'

'I sure as hell hope not,' Indy said. 'But you're probably right. That's something like what Nick said anyway.'

'Nick was the first immortal you met?' Marion asked.

'Yeah.' Indy nodded.

Marion hesitated. 'Indy, if you did get thrown against something like that, would you fight it?'

It was Indy's turn to ponder his response. He reached back and gently took her hand before he turned around and answered. 'I would if I had to.'

Marion knew what he wasn't saying. He would fight for her if they were right and it did come to that. Marion smiled. She leaned down and kissed him.

~IJ~

Abner Ravenwood opened the door to his daughter's bedroom and gritted his teeth. She was curled up with that bum. Her back was to his chest, but his arm was wound around her waist and she was holding his forearm.

That wasn't on. Abner took a step in but froze when his daughter opened angry blue eyes. She kept her voice quiet but her impertinence, which always seemed stronger when Henry was around, came out in full force. 'You're the one who ruined the best years of my life, dad. Not Indy. And I won't let you do it to me anymore. Indy is what I want. Get over it.'

That hurt. All these years and she still wanted the bum. She just welcomed him back into her life with open arms? Abner looked down his nose at her. 'Don't be foolish, Marion. Henry will take what he wants and leave, just like last time.'

Marion glared at him until he turned and left. Marion closed her eyes and curled further into Indy's embrace, taking comfort in the fact that his arm tightened around her. What neither of the Ravenwoods saw was Indy's eyes open with an angry glint.

* * *

AN: I just looked back at the previous part of this story and I realised the break between paragraphs was unclear in a lot of places so I've tidied it up here.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Germans**

Indy laid by Marion's side. He had to find some way to convince her of the truth and not Abner's bullshit. Indy was never going to leave her again. He loved her. He couldn't say that to her face yet but he sure as hell could think it.

Something happened. Indy heard it downstairs. He leaned up to listen better. The movement stirred Marion. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and asked, 'What's the matter?'

'I heard something,' Indy said. He listened. He could distinctly hear Abner's voice below.

'Whatever dad's problem is, I think it followed him home.' Marion had heard it too.

'Yeah.' Indy carefully climbed off the bed. 'Let's see what he's gotten himself into.' He highly doubted Marion would want to be left up here while he went down. Indy grabbed his weapons and his fedora, mashing the latter onto his head and slipping the former back on.

Marion climbed out of the bed after him and they both slipped down to the stairs. Going down just enough so they could see and hear what was going on without being seen or heard themselves.

There were five men apprehending Abner. The accent of the only one who spoke identified them to Indy as German. The two of them got down in time to hear, '…Headpiece to the Staff of Ra.' That made it pretty clear what they were after.

'I've already told you!' Abner insisted. 'I don't have it.'

The German scoffed. 'Please, Professor. Do not take us as fools.'

They had a knife at his neck. Indy looked at Marion and whispered, 'Do you guys have some kind of firearm somewhere around?'

Marion shook her head. 'Abner's convinced there's nothing you can't solve with words.' She peered down. 'I don't see him talking his way out of this one.'

'No.' Indy glanced down. 'Find some kind of weapon.'

'What are you doing?' Marion asked.

'Oh, I don't know.' Indy moved. 'I'm making this up as I go.'

Indy managed to slip around and along the wall without anyone noticing. They were all too focused on Abner to notice him and Marion, who'd managed to duck behind the bar without being seen. In the meantime, the knife was still being pressed to Abner's throat. Indy drew his whip from his belt.

 _Kuh-RACK!_

The leather coiled around the blade of the knife and Indy pulled it from the German's hand. He sent it flying across the room and pulled out his gun, aiming it at them. 'You ought to know he's telling the truth. He doesn't have the headpiece. But I know where it is.' Indy smirked. 'And there's no way in hell you'd get it.'

One of the Germans pulled the trigger on his own gun and Indy ducked to the side. The bullet didn't hit him but it was probably a close thing. Indy paid attention to everything around him as he took cover in a side doorway. Abner had ducked behind the side of the bar.

It was ridiculous. He'd been around when Queen Vic had that huge empire and he'd been sent to fight in India. Why a guy like that refused to tolerate guns was anyone's guess. Meanwhile, as Indy shot at the thugs, Marion was glancing around, looking for something.

Indy spotted it. Too perfect. The one nearest to him was taking cover behind an overturned table. Indy shot the fireplace out. The burning logs rolled across the _Raven_ and the table in question lit on fire. In turn, the German's clothes lit on fire and he screamed, jumping to his feet. Indy took the opportunity and shot him. The bullet hit its mark and went right through the head.

Vaguely Indy heard Marion yelp. He winced. She never would have seen anything like that in her life. He remembered the first time he saw someone get shot in the head. He was much younger than Marion was now, but the principle was the same.

~IJ~

Marion forced herself to calm down. If they didn't kill these guys, they'd kill them. She looked around. One of the burning logs had rolled near her. She grabbed it and glanced around. The nearest guy was taking cover behind the bar too and shooting at Indy.

The asshole hadn't noticed her.

Marion tightened her grip on the wood and moved around, quickly and quietly. She kept low and slipped behind him. Then Marion carefully rose. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her father watching her in disbelief. Marion didn't care. She brought the wood down on the German's head, hard.

The bastard went down. Two out. Marion ducked back down but peered over the bar when she heard a muffled slam and then Indy yell. Goddamnit! There were six of them. One of them must've heard the fight and snuck around to get Indy from behind.

Indy was hauled across the room and slammed into the bar. Hearing the laughing, Marion looked to her left. Shit and double shit. The leader was lighting the bar on fire. Actually, he was taking fire to any part of the room.

Marion heard a grunt and looked. Indy had managed to get himself free while she'd been looking at that pyromaniac. Indy spun around and punched his assailant across the face, hard, sending him flying into one of the mini-fires. The guy quickly caught fire, shot to his feet and began wheeling around the bar, lighting even more of it on fire. Marion winced.

A painful way to die, but him or Indy? She only just got him back. She wasn't going to let these German bastards take him away again.

Marion moved, looking for something. She grinned as she found a gun one of the Germans had dropped. She would need this later, if those people the big guns had shown Indy were any indication.

~IJ~

Indy spun around and shot. Unfortunately, the guy he was aiming at ducked and it hit the guy behind him, the one still on fire. Same difference, really. Anyway, it was a quicker way to die than how he had been going. In his peripheral vision, Indy noticed the leader running out of the bar. So they'd be back then.

Indy saw his initial target charging at him and tried to duck out of the way. Either he overestimated how fast he was or underestimated the other guy's speed. The German slammed into him and the bastard wasn't a light guy so Indy felt most of the air leave his lungs as he hit the ground.

Dazed…but Indy knew if he tried to stop to catch his breath he'd be dead. He slammed his fist out, introducing it to the German nose. The guy yelled out and ricocheted back. Indy caught his breath and saw the guy turning a gun on him. Thinking fast, Indy dived forward and pushed him down, grabbing his wrist. The German tried to punch him but Indy ducked to the side, keeping a firm grip on the guy's wrist. If he lost that, he'd end up with a bullet lodged in his body.

The German caught Indy by surprise as he gave a particularly hard shove and Indy flew back. He did manage to knock the gun from the guy's hand though. The German ran for it and Indy shot after him. He got him from the side and the both went flying into one of the remaining tables.

There was the distinctive sound of bones snapping and the guy fell limp. Indy jumped to his feet. The guy didn't move. Indy had snapped his neck. Indy spun around and…oh shit.

~IJ~

Marion winced. The guy she'd knocked out earlier had gotten up and he was aiming his gun at Indy. Marion looked down at the gun in her hand. She'd never shot to kill in her life, but if she didn't Indy would die.

There was no question.

Marion raised the gun and shot. The German in front of her lowered his gun and then collapsed, dead. As soon as Indy saw her, he laughed. Marion dropped the gun and fought to catch her breath. She looked over at him as Indy shot over the bar and to her side.

'Are you all right, honey?' he asked softly.

Marion nodded. 'Just give me a second.'

They both looked up as they heard movement. Abner was standing and looking around with his jaw hanging open. Marion almost laughed as Indy pulled her up and guided her around the bar. As they passed Abner, Indy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him after them.

It was then that Marion noticed the whole place was on fire. She chuckled. 'Well, Jones, it's nice to know you haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time.'

Indy laughed and gently squeezed her waist. 'Boy, you're something.'

'You bet I am, buster.' Marion turned her head and kissed his jaw. 'And you're never getting rid of me.'

That comment seemed to snap Abner out of his daze. 'Oh, spare me!'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Adolf Hitler**

Abner didn't like to say he was impressed by Henry Jones Junior anymore but he was. The place he brought them to was out of town but it had all the modern conveniences for the Western World. Well, Jones was on friendly terms with somebody who was rolling in cash if he wasn't just squatting.

'How'd you manage this?' Marion asked, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

'Nick owns a lotta places like this all over the world,' Jones answered as he went over and used the telegraph machine.

Abner thought so.

~IJ~

 **Loxley, England**

Jordan Hood walked in, carrying the pheasant he'd just bagged. He paused as he heard the telegraph machine receiving a message. Jordan walked into the kitchen and hung the bird's carcass over the sink. Then he turned and walked out, across the hall and into the downstairs study.

The message had arrived fully by that time. Jordan pulled the paper out of the machine. What was written was short, yet simple.

 _Nazis. Stop. From Indiana Jones. Stop._

Jordan paused. _Indiana Jones?_ Oh, right. He was the one that sent the copy of Lost Ark Man's diary to the Kawars. He'd deemed it as important for them to know and Jordan didn't disagree.

'Pheasant?' Sara called from the kitchen. 'Lovely!'

Jordan took the note and walked back. Sara had just cut the bird's head off and was letting it bleed out before she started plucking it. Amazing how a girl stuck in a twelve year old's body worked around her size to that extent.

Jordan's auntie walked in, saw the bird and smiled. 'Ah, good. That'll be lunch then.' She saw the paper in his hand. 'What have you got?'

'Telegram from the famous Indiana Jones.' Jordan held it out to her.

'Yeah?' Penny came over and took it. 'Nazis? Aren't they what the British government's worried about?'

'Jones must see them as a genuine threat and not just paranoia if he's expressing concern to us,' Jordan said. 'That came from Nick's place in Nepal.'

'You mean one of the ones he built all over the planet in those nice little hidden places?' Sara asked.

Penny was looking over the telegram. 'Yeah, that's it. I never understood why Nick did that.'

'Well, I think I'm beginning to,' Jordan stated.

Penny looked up at him in confusion. That slowly melted to understand and then surprise. 'Oh. You think Jones is…?'

'One of us?' Jordan finished for her. 'Yes, auntie. Yes, I do. And if he is, you know what that means.'

'Better look into these Nazis then.' Penny looked back down at the telegram.

'Should I tell Carlos?' Sara asked.

'It would be advisable,' Penny said.

 **Outside Patan, Nepal**

Marion smiled to herself. Indy's friend, Nick, had been frequently referenced in those journals he kept. She had the high suspicion that Nick had these places more for Indy's convenience than anything else. If he was going to be jumping all over the planet fighting someone, he'd need to have places he could go to take cover and this place was well hidden. The sort of place you'd only find if you knew where it was.

Abner was looking at a painting that'd been hung over the fireplace. It was an image of a lively scene from some kind of party. Around a table sat seven individuals, with unclear faces, that seemed to be the centre of attention. Three of them were of coloured skin and four of them were white.

'Prophetic painting of the Blessed Ones,' Indy said shortly.

Marion remembered that "the Blessed Ones" was one of the names given to the Holy Children. Indy had written down just about everything. Abner turned around and faced him, scowling.

'Informed, aren't you?' he asked.

'Not as informed as I'm going to be.' Indy planted his hands on his hips and glared at Abner harshly. 'What I want to know right now though is who the hell those Germans were.'

'Well, what do you know about the Headpiece that I don't?' Abner shot back.

Well, it always came down to that, didn't it? The Ark. And the Headpiece was the vital artefact in finding that. Marion knew how Indy knew where it was. She knew too because the lug had shared his journals and those dreams with her. And she agreed with Indy.

Fat chance getting Adeola Kawar to part with that. She kept it for a reason. And if, by some slim chance, you got to her then you'd also have to deal with her parents. Marion didn't put too much hope on the chances of beating that combination.

The good note that she saw in this was that Indy didn't see any need to tell anyone where the stuff was, not even Abner. In fact, it looked like a good deal of Indy's respect for Abner had vanished. That was unexpected.

Indy chuckled and shook his head. 'I was trusted with that information, Abe. I'm not going to betray that just because you what to know where it is. On the other hand, those Germans could have easily come up and attacked Marion.'

Marion rolled her eyes. She knew that was his concern. She had the feeling she'd know, documented replays of the past or not. And that was it. She trusted Indy. Trusted him enough to believe him when he said he'd done the research to back up that these people really existed. Because it wasn't in Indiana Jones not to. And that larger book was just solid evidence. She knew he'd handed that to her only for that reason.

'What sort of…' Abner began indignantly but Marion cut him off.

'He's right. I knew nothing about the Germans. They could easily have attacked me and I'd have had no idea who they were or how dangerous they were. And what could have happened then? Spill it, dad.'

Abner ground his teeth for a moment before he huffed in exasperation. 'Oh, very well. The Germans are under some kind of new ideology led by a man called Adolf Hitler.'

'They're Nazis. I knew that part.' Indy, at least had heard of them. Marion didn't have the faintest idea what the hell that meant though.

'You've heard of them.' Abner said it as a statement.

'Abner, everyone in the western world has heard of the Nazis,' Indy said.

Marion scowled at her father but addressed the question to Indy. 'Being trapped in the eastern world for God knows how long, what are Nazis?'

'It's no concern…' Abner began but this time he was interrupted by Indy barking out a laugh.

'No concern, my foot!' Indy walked over and sat down next to Marion, stroking her hair. It made Marion feel better when he did that.

'Do you mind?' Abner demanded.

'Not at all.' Indy smirked at Abner before returning his attention to her. 'The Nazis are something the English are getting increasingly nervous about. There have been a few conferences with their leader, Hitler. Each one convinces them more and more that the guy's off his head.'

'Mad?' Marion asked.

'Yeah,' Indy said. 'Apparently, he's made claims about ruling the world. Germans are the superior race, yadda, yadda, yadda. And he also talks about racial purity.'

'Prejudiced?' Marion frowned.

'Against all minorities,' Indy said. 'Homosexuals, blacks and especially Jews. And he's especially opinionated about how women should live.' He paused. 'Actually, I'd go so far as to say he's living in the wrong era.'

'Head still in the Dark Ages?' Marion guessed.

'Yeah.' Indy nodded. 'Worst is, last I heard, he's become absolute dictator in Germany.'

Marion winced. So he had complete control. She wouldn't be surprised if that guy started another war from the sounds of things. 'What's he want the Headpiece for? I can see why he'd target Abner for it but…'

Indy shrugged. 'My best guess is that he's obsessed with artefacts of the occult.'

'What makes you say that?' Marion asked.

'Last bunch of times I've gone after stuff like that,' Indy said, 'I've had to deal with them.'

'So they want the Ark then?' Marion asked.

'More likely than not,' Indy said. 'I doubt they'll ever get it but that'll be the reason why they're going at it like this.'

Abner spoke up again. 'Well, then, the only thing to do would be to get to it first. Henry, you said you know where it is?' He sounded far too eager for it to be a casual idea. And this was Abner.

Marion nearly groaned. They just nearly got killed over the damn thing and he wanted to go and get it. Did that guy not realise that if he actually got it, they'd be able to get it off of him? Or was that too much like common sense?

To Marion's relief, Indy laughed. He turned his head and said, 'Nice try.' He turned back to her and smiled. 'I think he'll probably keep going at this. What say I show you were the bedrooms are?'

Marion laughed. Yeah, say that in front of Abner! Well, the old bastard deserved it, going on like that. Marion took Indy's hand and let him lead her upstairs.

She had a few plans of her own anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Persistence**

Marion walked back into the bedroom, towel-drying her hair. She looked over at Indy and grinned. He was lounging back on the bed, clearly grinning despite the fedora tipped over his eyes.

'I can't believe this place has hot running water and a shower,' Marion said. 'And I can't believe you're friends with the guy that owns this place.'

Indy tipped the hat back, grin widening. 'Well, Nick may prefer coarser alcohols, he does like what he calls "simple luxuries" like that.'

'A shower is a simple luxury?' Marion asked. 'How much time does this guy spend in this part of the world?'

'A lot more than you'd think,' Indy said. 'Anyway, enough to know hot running water is a big luxury to the people in this part of the world.'

Marion grinned cheekily and moved over to the bed. She crawled over Indy, slowly and suggestively. He raised his eyebrows in interest. Marion waited until her lips were near his ear before whispering, 'And what kind of luxuries do you prefer, Dr. Jones?'

Indy returned the look and lightly ran his fingers up her sides. 'Do you want me to show you?' he asked, voice husky.

Marion giggled and leaned over, kissing him. Indy wrapped his arms around her fully and rolled them over, deepening the kiss. He slid a leg between hers. Marion groaned and reached up. Grabbing the rim of his fedora, she flipped it away.

Happy now, Marion ran her fingers through his hair and hitched her leg up around his hip. Indy groaned and grabbed her thigh. Marion slid her hands down out of Indy's hair. One hand cupped his cheek and the other moved down his chest, nails lightly scraping, and started tugging on the buttons of his shirt.

They were interrupted by three loud bangs on the door. Both of them broke the kiss and looked over in alarm.

'I'll be listening for any sounds of canoodling, you two!' Abner barked.

Marion groaned in disappointment as they heard Abner storm off. He meant it and they both knew it. Indy cursed and rolled off of her, flopping onto his back. Neither one of them wanted an audience and especially not that one.

~IJ~

A group of men stood in a circle around a long table in a darkened room. All of them wore a Swastika and most wore military uniforms. They all spoke in the German language that was their native tongue.

' _What did the young American man look like_?'

' _Tall_ , _brown_ - _haired_ , _had_ _visible_ _stubble_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _and_ _he_ _wore_ _a_ _brown_ _fedora_. _He_ _also_ _used_ _a_ _whip_ _and_ _a_ _gun_.'

' _And_ _he_ _said_ _that_ _Professor_ Ravenwood _didn't_ _have_ _the_ _Headpiece_? _Do_ _you_ _think_ _he_ _has_ _it_ _then_? _You_ _know_ _what_ _Americans_ _are_ _like_.'

' _Very_ _likely_. _He_ _only_ _defeated_ _us_ _because_ _he_ _caught_ _us_ _by_ _surprise_. _But_ _he_ _didn't_ _have_ _to_ _step_ _in_. _He_ _could_ _have_ _taken_ _the_ _girl_ _and_ _left_.'

The colonel smirked. ' _From_ _this_ , _we_ _can_ _assume_ _he_ _is_ _more_ _concerned_ _with_ _the_ _people_ _around_ _him_ _than_ _he_ _is_ _with_ _his_ _own_ _wellbeing_. _Let's_ _see_ _how_ _far_ _he_ _would_ _go_ _to_ _protect_ _the_ _townspeople_ _of_ Patan.'

~IJ~

Abner looked up and scowled in irritation as he saw Henry and Marion come down. They'd spent the whole night in the bedroom together, with the door locked, but Abner had heard nothing from them.

'Why are you wearing that?' he demanded of his daughter.

Marion glanced down and then grinned at Henry. She was wearing on of his shirts and very little else, from what could be seen. Seeming to enjoy the rise he got out of him, Henry brushed his hand along Marion's hair and kissed her cheek. Abner clenched his teeth.

Marion skipped over to get herself some breakfast – as well as Henry's, Abner saw. Why did she have to act like his wife? Henry then smirked at Abner and said, 'The fight in the bar destroyed all her clothes. If you looked, you'd see that there's nothing left of the place.'

Henry walked into the living room and sat down at the desk, grabbing a rolled-up sheet of paper as he went. Abner ground his teeth and followed him. The paper, it turned out, was a map of the area.

'What are you doing?' Abner demanded.

'Trying to find where the Nazis are hiding,' Henry said bluntly.

'We've got more important things to worry about than that!' Abner insisted. He had to have the artefact and Henry knew where it was. 'Such as the location of the Headpiece.'

Henry chuckled. 'Really, Abe, you ought to know me better than that. I'm not going to just tell you where it is. Unlike you, I actually can be trusted.'

Marion laughed as she brought Henry's breakfast in for him. Of course she would find that amusing. She loved being defiant herself.

'Thanks, honey,' Henry said without even looking up.

'Where's the Headpiece, Henry?' Abner demanded.

Henry had the nerve to just ignore him. Marion smiled around her own breakfast. She then looked at Jones and asked her own question. 'What are you hoping to do when you find them?'

Henry shrugged. 'Blow them up. At least get rid of them somehow. They'll keep chasing whoever they think has the Headpiece unless they get a message that says it's more trouble than it's worth.'

'So if their soldiers keep dying…' Marion let that one hang.

Henry winced. 'To be fair, they're just doing their jobs. But they're soldiers. If we don't kill them first, they'll kill us.'

'Henry, will you answer me?' Abner barked.

Henry looked up at him, irritated. Abner could tell he was about to get an answer. More likely not the one he was looking for though. But Henry's eyes went to something across the room. Abner and Marion both followed his gaze. A small device on the mantelpiece above the fireplace was flashing on and off repetitively.

Henry stood up and walked over. He opened the window and focused towards the town. There was a strange sound outside. Marion stood up and came over to him, looking confused.

'What is that?' she asked.

Henry looked down at her. 'Listen carefully.'

Marion leaned against the windowsill. Abner found himself listening as well. He soon realised just what the sound was and he inwardly cursed. He didn't want to be hearing that. And, it appeared, Henry would rush in. The sound was coming from Patan.

It was the sound of men shouting and of women and children screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Siege**

Indy stood on the highest balcony, holding a pair of binoculars in front of his eyes. Marion stood next to him, watching him as he traced the movements of the Nazis that were herding the townspeople. Abner stood back at the french doors that led out to the balcony.

'They're after us,' Abner said. 'The best thing to do is the find a way out of the area.'

'No.' Indy and Marion spoke in unison.

Marion glared at him. 'Dad, we've been living among those people for three years. We can't just let them die like this. And you know that's what the Nazis will do if we leave.'

Indy lowered the binoculars. 'We need to draw them into the woods.' He grinned at Marion. 'Hey, we can use Abner as bait.'

'Henry!' Abner snapped.

Marion smiled as Indy chuckled to himself. While tempting, he knew he wouldn't do it. Abner was so used to playing it safe that he would never put himself out like that. It seemed he got colder as he got older. Indy remembered when he'd first met Abner, back when he was eleven. He'd been a lot more caring and warm-hearted then. Now his only caring seemed to be for Marion and that, Indy could see, was fizzling out.

Marion took Indy's hand and he wrapped his fingers around hers. He feared what that would mean for her. Indy had promised he wasn't going anywhere this time and he wasn't.

'What are you really thinking about doing?' Marion asked. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't really going to throw her father to the wolves.

Indy grinned at her. 'I know exactly what to do.'

~IJ~

The three of them were in a small room. Indy worked under a bright light, glasses on, carving something out into a palm-sized bronze medallion. Marion leaned over his shoulder, watching him work. Abner was pacing back and forth in a few feet behind them.

'This is madness, Henry. It's absolute madness! How can you recreate the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra? You don't even know what it looks like! There are no duplicates! No pictures of it anywhere. What you're attempting is beyond madness. It's ludicrous! How the hell do you expect to pull this off? You're just going to get us killed with this stupid stunt.'

Indy set aside the carving tool. He picked up a small ruby and slotted it into the appropriate place. Then he adjusted the light and pulled off his glasses. Indy held up the fake medallion into where the light was now pointing. 'What do you think?' He directed the question at Marion, completely ignoring Abner.

Marion took the medallion and examined it closer. 'Where did you learn how to carve?'

Indy just smiled.

~IJ~

Marion slid the medallion onto a gold chain as she led Abner out to the stables. Indy had gotten a horse saddled up and he was just mounting. Marion walked over and handed him the medallion.

'You be careful, Jones,' she said.

Indy took the medallion, then he tipped his hat back and leaned down. He cupped Marion's cheek and kissed her. Marion wrapped her fingers around Indy's wrist and returned it. Abner pointedly cleared his throat behind her, but both of them ignored it.

In truth, Marion was terrified. She had a feeling something was going to go against them tonight. It may have just been paranoia or her not being used to this yet so she said nothing. But she knew she'd be doing a lot of this in the future.

When they broke the kiss, Indy rested his forehead against Marion's for a moment. Then he straightened up in the saddle and moved the horse. She watched him ride towards Patan. Marion smiled and walked into the barn, where Indy had said he'd left the truck he'd used to drive here.

Abner followed her. Marion pulled the keys, that Indy had given her, out of her pocket and climbed into the driver's seat. Abner stared at her for a moment before he climbed in as well. Marion didn't waste time. She just started the truck and drove out of the stables. 'You can drive?' The shock in Abner's voice was definitely insulting.

'Yes.'

'Since when?' Abner demanded.

Marion smirked. 'Indy taught me seven years ago.'

~IJ~

The Colonel looked over all the people that were gathered in the town centre. He turned to his second-in-command. 'Professor Ravenwood, his daughter and that young American are not present. Do you realise what that means?' He looked over at the people, the angered men that didn't dare oppose their soldiers with guns, the crying women and children.

'They will be watching from a safe distance,' the man in question said. 'One person will be killed at a time until they turn themselves in.' He smiled smugly and barked out orders in German.

The head gunman raised his rifle and pointed it at a boy, no older than fifteen. Before the soldier could pull the trigger, the young American man in question burst out of the woods on horseback. He rode right over the line of gunmen, the horse trampling them to death in moments.

As he went, he swung his arm back and took a proper hold on what was in his hand. As he did so, he allowed them to see what it was – the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra. Then he was riding right back into the woods. He'd fallen for the bait and come out into the open unprepared.

The colonel barked out in German for his men to follow and he pointed to four gunmen, ordering them to remain guarding the townspeople. He ran with the rest of his men. What he never saw, because, he was so focused on the American was that the Nepalese men all lurched forward and attacked the Nazis.

~IJ~

Overlooking the whole thing from treetops, Nick smiled at Penny. He'd teleported her here as per her request. She wanted to see the newbie in action. They watched as the four Germans were quickly reduced to what looked a lot like road-kill. Nick asked, 'So, what do you think of the new hero so far?'

Penny chuckled at the question. 'Amazing what people will do with the right inspiration, isn't it?'

~IJ~

Abner looked over at Marion as she stopped the truck and turned out the headlights.

'Why have we stopped?' he demanded. There was no apparent reason for it. Unless, of course, she and Jones had discussed this beforehand. If they had, they were acting even more like a married couple than he'd thought and he couldn't have that. 'We need to leave Patan!'

Marion just said one word. 'No.'

Abner stared at her, trying to make sense of it. He saw her facial expression relax in relief and looked out the front windshield. Henry Jones Junior jumped off his horse, but let it keep going and quickly hid behind a tree with a particularly thick trunk. Abner placed the source of her reluctance but he really wished he hadn't. He'd been much happier when she thought she hated him.

'How can you still be attracted to him?' Abner demanded.

Marion smiled lovingly at the bum. 'He's Indy.'


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Man**

Indy waited.

The Nazis ran into the area and slowed to a stop, looking around to see which way he'd gone. The colonel came into the area a moment later. He called them back as he spotted something. He leaned down and picked up the medallion.

The colonel only smiled for a moment as he looked at it. He scowled. 'This is a fake.'

Indy chose his moment and, pulling his whip from his belt, walked into plain sight. 'Yes, it is.'

The Nazis spun around and faced him. They turned and raised their guns. The colonel tossed the fake medallion aside and stepped up to him. 'What makes you think you can fight us alone, American?'

Indy smirked. 'A guy like me is never alone.'

Without another word, Indy punched him in the face and dived to the side as the guns went off. He didn't hear glass break so Marion must've parked in a good spot. Indy raised his whip above his head.

 _Kuh-RACK!_

 _Kuh-RACK!_

 _Kuh-RACK!_

Now that was a new record. He'd just killed almost half of the guys with his whip alone. He took cover behind a tree and pulled out his gun, shooting three more Nazis before they could do the same. This was what he was born for. He could feel it in his bones, in the adrenalin rush. His blood raced through his veins, causing a high unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Bullets whizzed past him but not a single one of them hit him. Indy cracked his whip again and again. Nazi after Nazi after Nazi fell, their necks slit. Indy saw a grenade flying at him and rolled out of the way and he heard yells behind him right before he felt the explosion at his back.

Indy returned his gun to his holster as he shot out the sixth bullet. He didn't have the time to reload. A Nazi charged at him and Indy just jumped to the side, sending him flying into the nearest tree.

Soon there were only four of them left. The colonel and three soldiers. One of the men came at Indy with a rifle. It was out of ammo and Indy knew that because he didn't shoot it. Instead he raised it to strike Indy across the head.

Indy dodged as the Nazi swung and then grabbed the gun. He twisted it and cracked the firearm across his attacker's head. Before Indy could turn around for the other three though. Two of them shot forward and grabbed him. They twisted his arms and forced him to his knees.

The colonel chuckled. 'Impressive, but every man has his limits.' He walked around in front of Indy and pointed his gun at his head. 'This is yours.'

Indy struggled, trying to break free, but he was immobilised.

~IJ~

Marion's hands tightened around the steering wheel. Abner huffed. He then clicked his tongue and said, 'I said it was foolish. Now Henry's going to die and he's got no one to blame but himself.'

Abner twisted around and climbed over the back of the seat to the cargo hold in the back of the truck. Marion glanced back at him and then looked forward at Indy. She scowled. She loved Indy and she wasn't a quitter like her father.

Marion reached over the ignition. 'Over my dead body.'

~IJ~

Indy turned his head as he heard the truck engine roar to life and then he saw it shoot forward. The Nazi colonel stared wide-eyed as the vehicle bore down on him and rolled right over the top of him.

Indy loved that woman!

The two soldiers holding him down loosened their grips in shock and Indy pulled free. He jumped to his feet, grabbed their heads and slammed them together. He let them drop and shot to the cabin of the truck.

As soon as he hauled himself in, he had his arms full of Marion. Her tears dampened his shirt as she clutched him. Indy cupped her face and leaned down, kissing her. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Abner was in the cargo hold, flat on his back.

'It's okay, baby,' he whispered against her mouth. 'You did great.' He kissed her again. Marion made some unintelligible sound as she slid a hand up into his hair. He could feel her calming down.

Abner suddenly staggered to his feet and yelled in anger. 'You two are completely insane!'

Indy broke the kiss and grinned at Abner. Partially because he liked how annoyed the older man was and partly because Marion rested her head on his shoulder. Indy rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Indy said, 'Yeah, but that's why we're still alive.'

* * *

Short chapter I know. Last one will be up next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry it took two weeks to get this up. Here it is now anyway.

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from the movies, it belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Telling, Not Asking**

Indy smiled to himself. He had only a few bruises. That was one of the better outcomes but Indy had a feeling that was because they hadn't been expecting him to be capable of what he was. And they certainly hadn't been expecting Marion to be willing to run them down.

The three of them were resting back at Nick's cabin while they waited for a ride back to the states. Indy had already called Marcus. Now all they had to do was wait for the next day before they could head out.

But, at that point in time, Indy still had to put up with Abner. And he'd never thought that would be a problem to him when he first met the guy. But he guessed that time did change things. Time and a little – what did Marcus call it? Oh, yeah. Divine Intervention. Annoyingly, Abner was still trying to get information on the whereabouts of the Headpiece from him.

'…we need to get it before anyone else does. Can you imagine what would happen if the Nazis got it first? It'd be the end of the world.'

No risk of that.

'What's more, there are all those treasure hunters who'd go for it. You're having trouble with one almost constantly, aren't you? What's his name? Belloq? What if he got his hands on it?'

Ha! None of Belloq's tactics would work. Adeola, firstly, was too old and wise to fall into the seduction trap and, secondly, she was friends with Marie. That girl had risen seduction to an art form. On top of that those Holy Children very often passed themselves off as Gods. And they could kick anyone's ass.

'You have to consider that acquiring the Headpiece is more important than whatever promise you may have made. Now, Henry, tell me. Where is it?' Talking to him like he was a kid again. 'Where is the medallion hidden?'

Indy wasn't going to tell him that though. He'd been trusted with that information and he was going to keep his silent. But there was something else there. Indy smirked. 'Abner, actually, there is something that I should probably tell you.'

Abner smiled and leaned forward eagerly. He thought it'd worked and Indy was about to tell him where the Headpiece was. As obvious as he was clueless about his own daughter. That just made this whole situation funnier than it already was. Though he doubted Abner would see it that way.

'I'm going to marry your daughter.'

Abner nearly fell out of his chair. Then he was on his feet, red in the face. 'Why do you think I'd ever consent to such a thing?'

Indy chuckled. 'You ought to listen more carefully, Abe. I said I'm going to marry her. I'm telling, not asking. I don't care if you give me permission or not. I already asked her. All I needed was a yes from Marion and she gave it to me. I'm just telling you that it's happening.'

'But…you…I…' Abner spluttered, unable to find the words.

Indy stood from the couch. He walked out of the living room, leaving Abner with his outraged shock, and headed upstairs. Indy smiled when he found Marion sitting on the staircase, smiling at him. She stood up.

'You're going to give Abner a heart attack.'

'Heart attack or not, I can't really bring myself to care.' Indy walked over to her and crouched down, smiling. He stroked her cheek. 'I'm tired of running away from you.'

Marion's own smile widened. She slid closer, pressing up against him, and linked her hands around his neck. 'So…then what kind of dress would you like me to wear?'

'Hmm.' Indy pulled her even closer. He ran his hands over her curves suggestively and put his mouth close to her ear. 'Oh…something soft under my hands. Easy to get off for the wedding night.' He nuzzled her jaw.

Marion reached up and slid her fingers through his short hair. 'Why don't we rehearse that part of the wedding as soon as possible?'

Indy grinned and pulled back just enough to reach down and scoop her up into his arms as he stood. Marion laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he carried her upstairs and to the bedroom.

'Is this part really necessary?' she asked.

'Of course it is,' Indy insisted.

'Would you explain that please?' Marion asked.

Indy kicked open the bedroom door and then nudged it closed behind him. Marion reached around and locked it. Indy carried her across to the bed as he complied and explained it.

'Because, traditionally, the groom carries his bride across the threshold, into the bedroom…' Indy laid her down on the bed and then joined her, leaning over her and moving his face in close. His voice lowered. '…and then he makes love to her.'

Marion nodded. 'Let's do that part right now.' She pulled his face the rest of the way down to hers.

* * *

That's it!

If you want a Part 3, review and let me know.


End file.
